Just So You Know
by ASDF Rainbow Ninja
Summary: Lightning knows that feeling a certain away around his best friend Midnight is wrong. But when Midnight suddenly gets into a fight with her boyfriend, is it Lightning's turn to prove he was the one truly meant for Midnight? OCXOC, first fanfic on FF. ONESHOT


_**A/N Hey guys, this is my first time posting on FF. This is basically just a test for me, and a demo for any of you reading this. This is one of my 'bleh' pieces. It's just kinda...there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Anything thay has * * is supposed to be italic. Sorry I couldn't do it for real.**_

* * *

**Just So You Know**

I felt sick.

There, sitting across from me at the lunch table, was one of the greatest people I have ever met. Pretty, understanding, funny. She was incredible.

She was also taken.

Don't get me wrong. Her happiness was important to me, and she seemed happy with the guy. Always laughing when he said something "funny." He's not even funny!

Maybe that's just me, though. I hated Miles. He was freaking annoying. Rude to me, too.

It's just...I wish it were me she was secretly holding hands with under the table, that she always thought about, that she fantasized about kissing...

The image of Mid and I making out brought blood to my cheeks, most likely turning them a bright red. I ducked my head so no one would notice, but I still stared at the couple across from me from under my cerulean bangs.

Midnight was giggling at Miles, who was telling some stupid joke about Chuck Norris. He got it wrong, but she still managed to burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes and just focused my attention on Midnight.

Her black and navy-highlighted hair hung in front of her left eye, and I was tempted to reach across the table and brush it out of her face to see both her navy eyes. Her smile was contagious, and even though I was far from happy, she still managed to bring a smile to my face. The smile that was only meant for her.

Miles averted his attention to Sonic, so Midnight looked at me. Her eyes met mine, and we stared at each other for a minute. My heart was racing, and my cheeks felt like they were ready to explode. But I couldn't tear my gaze away. Why did she have to be so freaking cute?

Midnight dropped her eyes to the table, cheek pink. She always got embarrassed when a guy stared at her, but I was kinda happy I made her blush. She was cute when she did, anyway...

"Lightning, stop..." she muttered, cheeks now red where I could see them. I guess she heard my thoughts, her being a mind-reader and all. I laughed, and she smiled sheepishly at me.

Then, she was back to focusing on Miles, and they flirted with each other like there was no tomorrow. I wanted to throw up.

I knew I shouldn't love her. It was wrong. She was my best friend. She had been for a long time. And even though she knew how I felt (mind reader, empath), and she didn't mind, I still felt like I was ruining our friendship for feeling this way.

I guess I couldn't really help loving her. She was amazing. Even though she did get angry easily, even though she couldn't multi-task if her life depended on it, even though she was really loud when she was hyper, she was still the most real girl I have ever met. And that's one of the many things I like about her.

Our eyes met again, as Miles got up to go get an ice cream, and I couldn't move, even though I owed Sonic a snack from yesterday when he got me one and I needed to get him a bag of chips. I was paralyzed, body failing to listen to my brain as it screamed at me to move.

*I shouldn't love you, but I want to*  
*I just can't turn away*  
*I shouldn't see you, but I can't move*  
*I can't look away*

Suddenly, Sonic nudged me in the side, and, being ticklish, I jumped, trying not to yelp.

"Dude, are you okay?" he wondered. *No.* I nodded, and got up to get him a bag of Funions.

I wasn't okay in the slightest. I was starting to lose the slight amount of self-control I had. I felt dizzy, electric, even. Not in a bad, way, though, because I had been electrocuted before, and it was *not* fun. Oh well. At least I'm immune to it now.

But I wasn't immune to...whatever that was. My heart was in my throat, my head, even. Only Midnight made me feel like I was dying. Only she made me feel even more alive. It was strange, all the contradicting emotions. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get them to leave. Half the time I didn't even want them to.

I paid fifty cents for a bag of Funions and walked back to the table. I would've got Mid something, but I knew Miles already did. I threw the chips at Sonic, hitting him square in the face, and sat down.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, but I ignored him.

Suddenly, a hand was laid on my arm. Soft, comforting. I looked at Mid, that damn blush creeping up on my face again.

"Are you okay?" *When I'm with you.* I nodded, pulling my arm away, though almost every part of me protested against it. She gave me the "you're lying" look. I returned the look to show her I didn't care, and she rolled her eyes and began talking to Miles again. I knew she was searching my thoughts, though. God knows what she would find in there.

*And I don't know*  
*How to be fine when I'm not*  
*'Cause I don't know*  
*How to make a feeling stop*

The bell rang, releasing us, and I bolted, ready to be away from Miles, ready for it to be 4:00 so I could be alone with Midnight. We have to work on some stupid project for English, and we were partners. I was going to go to her house, and her parents would be at work. I had never been alone with her before. God knows what would happen. I just knew that I was excited and nervous at the same time.

I opened Mid's front door, letting my self in like she said I could. I heard her shouting in the kitchen.

"It's just a freaking project, Miles!" I dropped my backpack by the door, peering around the corner. Midnight was leaning against the counter, house phone pressed to her ear, an irritated look on her pretty face. I hated that she was upset. I wanted to do something.

"You can get over it. He's my *best friend.* Nothing else." My stomach dropped at that unpleasant reminder. We can't be anything more. She doesn't like me back. She loves someone else.

"I don't care if you don't trust him! I do!" My heart picked up pace at that. She trusted me, even though she knew every thought that crossed my mind, every fantasy I lived within my sick head.

"Whatever." She hung up, and slammed the phone down on the counter before burying her face in her hands. My heart wretched at the sight of her being sad and stressed out.

"I can leave..." Midnight jumped, moving her hands to look at me. "You heard that, huh?" I nodded, taking a step back. She frowned. "Please don't leave...Miles can go screw himself." I laughed at her comment. She smiled, and every part of me felt electric again. I wanted to tell her how I felt, even though she knew. I wanted her to be mine, to steal her from Miles, to kiss her hard enough to make us both disappear.

I shook my head to get rid of thoughts and images of Mid, face burning immensely.

Midnight grabbed my hand, giggling at my shocked, burning face, and led me upstairs to her room. She was killing me slowly, but as long as she didn't let go of my hand, I didn't even care.

Of course, every good thing comes to an end, and my hand and heart felt empty as she released.

"I've already got half of the story written. We have plenty of time to finish it before Friday. So we can relax right now if you want." Somewhere between Midnight grabbing my hand and my hormones going wild I lost the ability to speak. I just nodded and sat on her bed, and she sat down beside me, looking lost and sad. I couldn't take it.

"He's an idiot." Midnight looked at me, shocked that I spoke. Then she gave me a half-smile. "I know. I can't believe he thinks you're gonna try something." She misunderstood me. Blocking out an inappropriate image from my mind, face burning as usual, I shook my head. "No. For making you sad." Midnight was again, shocked. She looked up at me, eyes huge. "...well, he is." was all I could say.

Suddenly, her arms were around my waist, cheek pressed against my arm. *God.* It took all of my resolve to keep from groaning that out loud. I wrapped my arms around her, attempting to comfort her while also taking advantage of the moment. I felt her smile against my shoulder, and I smiled too. My thoughts were angry though. How could Miles be so careless?

But maybe this is my chance. Maybe Midnight is meant to be mine.

*Just so you know*  
*This feeling's taking control of me*  
*And I can't help it*  
*I won't sit around*  
*I can't let him win now*

Midnight suddenly pulled away, looking at me. Damn it, she heard me. I looked away.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, "I've tried to get over you. I really have. It's just really hard." Maybe because there was that hope inside of me that ignited every time her skin met mine. Maybe because her natural urge to flirt made me go crazy. Maybe because once you're in love, there's no way to get out of it. There were so many reasons, so many excuses I could think up if I tried. But I knew the real reason.

I didn't want to.

*Thought you should know*  
*I've tried my best to let go of you*  
*But I don't want to*

I felt her hand on my cheek, and every ounce of heat that my body contained rushed to where our skin was in contact. She turned my head toward her, navy eyes locked with my cerulean. I leaned into her touch before I realized what I was doing, but she smiled, not seeming to mind.

"Have you ever felt so confused and lost that you just don't know what to do?" She asked quietly, dropping her gaze.

"Yes." I answered, searching her eyes for some sort of hint as to why she was acting like this. Midnight looked back up at me, smiling. "I don't feel that way anymore." I was confused. I didn't understand what she was talking about, what she was implying, why her hand was still on my cheek, or why she was smiling at me like that. All I knew was that I was going to lose my self-control very soon if she didn't move her hand. Suddenly, her cheeks turned bright red, and she dropped both her hand and her eyes.

"I've liked this other guy for a long time. And I couldn't figure out who I liked more; him or Miles?" The sudden rush of heat in my cheeks told me that my face looked a lot like Mid's. She couldn't be talking about me. She didn't like me. She liked Miles. And maybe Knux or something. But not me.

"I finally figured out. And its not Miles." My heart was racing. That electric feeling was drowning me. What if she liked me? What if she didn't?

I was afraid to ask. If it wasn't me, I would just completely embarrass myself. But I do that all the time anyway...

"M-Midnight?" I questioned, voice shaking. *Shit.* Why did I even speak? I'm such an idiot. Such an idiot. Such a fu-

"Lightning." Her finger was on my lips. Was I saying that out loud? I was paralyzed again. She moved her finger.

And replaced it with her lips.

It took me what felt like an hour to register that Midnight loved *me,* that she was *kissing* me, that I was *alive,* that this wasn't *another* dream. I closed my eyes and began to kiss her back, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. I felt her skin where my hands were, warm and soft. One of her hands rested on my back, but the other buried itself in my hair. *Oh God.* I actually groaned, but before I could even think to feel embarrassed, she deepened the kiss, closing every ounce of space left between us she could. I felt every curve of her body on mine, and tried my best to keep my hands only on her waist, whether they were over her shirt or not. Which they weren't. Before I knew it, I was on top of her, because she pulled me down. Not that I minded at all. My self-control left a long time ago. Her hand that was resting on my back went under my shirt and toward my abs, leaving behind a trail of heat. A moan escaped my throat. If this didn't stop, this make-out session would turn more mature really fast. And I really didn't want to hurt her.

Luckily, Midnight had more common sense and self-control than I did, and she rolled as over on our sides and pulled away, breathing heavily. My breathing was almost hyperventilation. All I could muster was an out-of-breath whisper. "Oh my God." That was stronger than any fantasy I had ever had. Midnight giggled, her face flushed red.

"Maybe because it was *real,* smart one." Her hand was still on my stomach, so she moved it away before anything else happened. But I didn't move mine, which were just barely touching her bare sides. I gave her a sheepish smile and kissed her gently and pulled away before she could kiss me back.

"I love you." I muttered, the happiest guy on Earth right about now.

*Just gotta say it all before I go*

Midnight smiled contently, laid her head near my chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you too." I almost couldn't believe my ears. I smiled widely and closed my eyes too. I was satisfied. The girl of my dreams had told me she loved me *and* kissed me, and she was in my arms. I couldn't be happier.

*Just so you know...*


End file.
